Traicion
by Miaka-chann
Summary: lo que me duele, no es, que me hayas mentido sino que de ahora en adelante no podre volver a confiar en ti. Parecia que las cosas entre Inuyasha y Kagome iban bien pero ella... ella siempre tiene que meterse...


hola... este es mi primer fic de inuyasha... espero no me haya quedado tan malo

por favor si alguien lo llega a leer, deje un review no les cuesta nada

Inuyahsa no es mio, este fic no se ha echo con finalidad de lucro ni mucho menos

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome se preparaba para irse a la época antigua, anhelaba tanto regresar ahí, vivir peligrosas aventuras con sus amigos e Inuyasha...

Inuyasha...

Ese nombre, lo repetía una y otra vez, era totalmente imposible dejar de pensar en él, deseaba tanto regresar a su lado, estar con él otra vez como el día de ayer, volver a sentir sus labios con los suyos.

Flash back

El grupo de Inuyasha se encontraba descansando, habían comido mucho después de una larga pelea con uno de los tantos monstruos.

-buenos chicos yo creo que es hora de ir a dormir mañana tendremos que seguir nuestro viaje de regreso a la aldea de Kaede...

habían conseguido unos cuartos en una casa de huéspedes, era algo raro pero Kagome estaba harta de dormir al aire libre y mas en esa época del año, invierno.

-buenas noches muchachos- se despidieron las jóvenes, dormirían separados

-buenas noches- se despidió Miroku

---

-Inuyasha?

-que quieres?

-me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Kagome-sama

-No molestes!

-bueno yo solo hacia el comentario

-ya duérmete Miroku! Si no quieres que te parta a la mitad con mi espada!!!

-esta bien ya no digo nada

-"Kagome"- se repetía para si el Hanyou -"ya no aguanto, llevo días así, si no le digo algo voy a morir, Kagome... - imaginaba su rostro- "tu aun debes pensar que Kikyo... eso ya no importa, debo decirle..."

el hanyou decidido se levanto y salió de la habitación, afuera ya se encontraba lloviendo pero él estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de tal cosa hasta que estuvo a fuera, se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas a paso lento y repasando las palabras que diría

en el camino se topo con unas flores, como si hubiesen estado ahí esperando ese momento, para ser cortadas por él, eran realmente una flores muy sencillas pero bonitas

se acerco a la cabaña de las jóvenes, de pronto el miedo lo invadió, sintió que el valor se le escapaba, pero por que tenia miedo? Algo era seguro, Kagome no le rechazaría.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo para regresar a su habitación, la puerta se abrió

-ka... kagome...

-inuyasha? Que haces a estas horas aquí parado a medio noche bajo la lluvia

-e... este... yo- la joven lo miraba extrañada- tetrajeesto- lo dijo muy rápido y extendió su brazo con las flores que acababa de cortar

-eh?- la joven al ver el gesto se sonrojo un poco pero debido a la oscuridad Inuyasha no lo noto, la chica tomo el pequeño ramo- gracias- la chica se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Inuyasha no desaprovecho eso y antes de que la chica regresara a su lugar la tomó por la cintura pegándola a el, ahora la lluvia los mojaba a los dos.

La chica al sentirse tan cerca de él, se puso nerviosa, su cuerpo no le respondía muy bien, no sabia si apartarse o simplemente quedarse ahí, de pronto no sabiendo como Inuyasha atrapo sus labios con los suyos

Ese momento que Kagome había esperado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo...

La chica lo abrazo y le correspondió el beso

-te amo Kagome- la chica comenzó a llorar y lo abrazo de nuevo hundiendo su cara en el pecho del joven

-Inuyasha...- susurro suavemente, la chica no podía estar mas feliz...

Fin Flash Back

-Kagome?

Kagome reconoció la voz, era él

-Inuyasha

-no podía esperar y vine por ti- Kagome le sonrió

-solo me falta poner esto dentro de la maleta- dijo mostrándole unos libros y algunas medicinas

-yo no se para que llevas todo eso- dijo refiriéndose a los libros

-pues es para estudiar- subió un poco su tono de voz- no querrás que me atrase en mis estudios

-pues yo no se que es eso de ir a la escuela, creo que no te sirve de nada

-ay!! Inuyasha, jamás lo entenderías- termino de meter sus cosas a la enorme mochila- bueno ya vámonos

Salieron los dos de la habitación de Kagome

-ya me voy mama

-que te valla bien hija

los dos dieron un salto dentro del pozo.

ya era de noche... todos dormían en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, al día siguiente todos saldrían a buscar mas fragmentos de la perla

-maldito Naraku- maldecía una sacerdotisa - como pudiste hacerme esto, ya me las pagaras

Un gran numero de monstruos la habían atacado, sus flechas se terminaron demasiado pronto, tuvo que salir corriendo pero los monstruos la persiguieron hasta que cayo por un barranco, que sabrá Kami como hizo para salir viva

La sacerdotisa se encontraba caminando aparentemente sin rumbo alguno.

Inuyasha no lograba conciliar el sueño y se limitaba a observa a Kagome dormir, de pronto sintió una presencia

-Kikyo- pensó

Salió de la cabaña y empezó a tratar de ubicarla por su presencia...

Kagome despertó cuando sintió la corriente de aire y le dio mucho frió, abrió los ojos y noto que Inuyasha no estaba

-Inuyasha?- susurró, se levanto y reviso rápidamente la habitación con la vista, no estaba, se asomo un poco por la puerta y ahí estaba, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se veía que se dirigía al bosque, sin mas ni menos salió en su encuentro, este no la había notado, bueno tomando en cuenta que le llevaba por lo menos unos 70m de distancia.

-Inuyasha?- se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido- seguramente ha de haber cambiado de dirección-

-Kikyo

la sacerdotisa volteo la mirada para ver al dueño de la voz

-Inuyasha

-que haces aquí?- pregunto el mitad demonio

-lo mismo te pregunto

-yo...

-viniste a buscarme, no es cierto?- Inuyasha se quedo callado

-pero tu viniste a verme- dijo después de un momento y Kikyo fue la que guardo silencio

los dos se acercaron como por inercia, Inuyasha abrazo a la joven, la joven regreso el abrazo

-hay en donde se habrá metido?!

los dos se miraban a los ojos, sin duda alguna todavía no desaparecía del todo aquel sentimiento, los dos fueron acercando su rostro hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto, dando surgimiento a un beso, delicado y hermoso

-Inuyasha?- Kagome estaba parada a dos o tres metros

-Kagome yo...- pero prefirió quedarse callado

esta solo sonrió tristemente, dio media vuelta y se fue caminando a paso rápido

-Kikyo yo...- Kikyo lo miraba con cara de no entender la situación, aunque si lo hacia y perfectamente

-ya no tienes de que preocuparte, no la sigas, estas conmigo

-la amo Kikyo, tal vez mas de lo que llegué a amarte a ti-

-entonces por que me besaste?- pero la pregunta ya no fue contestada, había salido corriendo el joven con orejas de perro

-Kagome!!!

Kagome escucho sus gritos, sabia que la venia siguiendo y esta en su afán por no ser alcanzada hecho a correr, las lagrimas le nublaban la vista, realmente no sabia a donde iba, pero eso no importaba, solo quería irse, alejarse de ahí...

Llego a un poblado, debió correr aproximadamente por una hora tal ves un poco menos. Ya no sabia a donde mas ir, no sabia donde estaba.

-creo que ya lo perdí, pero ya no se donde estoy je je je, tengo frió, creo que esta falda no es muy útil en esta época del año. Y ahora que are para regresar?- se quedo callada un momento- no quiero regresar y comenzó a llorar, se sentó sobre el suelo frió, era una calle muy ancha de tierra, el frió desapareció, su pecho le dolía y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer - ¿por qué? yo había decidido quedarme a tu lado, si no me querías no tenias por que mentirme de esa manera -

-oye niña que haces ahí?

-eh?- levanto la cara para ver quien le hablaba

-no crees que es muy tarde para andar en la calle a estas horas de la madrugada, será mejor que te vallas a tu casa- y siguió de largo

-no tengo a donde ir- susurro para si misma, pero aun así se levanto y empezó a caminar sin rumbo

-ya no puedo mas- dijo la joven después de caminar unas cuantas horas- había perdido las fuerzas y la vista se le nublaba debido al sueño, y las lagrimas aun no cesaban...

la chica calló al suelo entre dormida y desmayada

---

-kagomeeee???- el híbrido buscaba desesperado a la reencarnación de Kikyo... había seguido su rastro hasta una pequeña aldea no muy lejos de ahí, pero se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos regañándose a si mismo que no se dio cuenta cuando fue que perdió su rastro- KAGOME!!!!!!

Busco y busco lo que quedaba de la noche, ya había amanecido aun no la encontraba

-que tal si ya regreso a la aldea con Kaede?... o que tal si se regreso a su mundo? Y que tal si Naraku le hizo algo? O si algún monstruo se la comió?- la mente de Inuyasha divagaba cuando se dio cuenta de que Kagome estaba ahí, frente a él...

corrió hacia ella...

-Kagome!-

La chica seguía en el piso, desmayada; el joven se acerco a ella y trato de despertarla

-esta helada- se asusto- debió pasar aquí toda la noche, ay! Esto es mi culpa... - se reprocho - Kagome, despierta por favor- el hanyou la tomo en sus brazos y regreso a la aldea...

-Inuyasha donde han estado?, estábamos muy preocupados- le regaño la exterminadora

- NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESO?

-Kagome-sama esta muy mal- dijo el monje- Shippo transfórmate en una manta para la señorita Kagome

-si

-habrá que prender una fogata para que genere calor

Kagome despertó después de unas cuantas horas... pero recupero la temperatura de su cuerpo hasta el día siguiente

Inuyasha no se había aparecido, desde que Kagome despertó y pareciese que ella no recordara nada

-ya estoy bien, el sol me ayudara mas que estar ahí adentro- salió la joven

-creo que tiene usted razón- comento el monje, solo no valla a ir muy lejos

-no te preocupes solo estaré aquí afuera

la chica se sentó en el césped

de pronto sintió como unos brazos la rodearon por las espalda

-perdóname- le susurro el Hanyou al oído

la chica se quedo como en shock, sabia que tendría que volver a verlo pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, no quería enfrentarlo, la chica se armo de valor e hizo que el joven dejara de abrazarla

-lo siento Inuyasha... yo... será mejor que esto termine aquí

-no, no puedo permitir eso... Kagome te quiero mucho, no podría seguir comportándome como si nada

-eso debiste pensarlo antes- lo miro con compasión

-eso fue un error

-lo siento Inuyasha, no te creo nada, no debiste mentirme - la chica comenzó a llorar

-Kagome... por favor

-no, toma- la chica saco el frasco donde guardaba los fragmentos de la perla de las cuatro almas- tal vez algún día decida regresar, cuando sea capaz de volver a verte a los ojos sin sentir ganas de llorar...

la chica se levanto, se dirigió a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al pozo de donde nunca volvió a salir...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

espero les haya gustado siempre se aceptan criticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas .

esta historia es de alguna manera real, obviamente no paso exactamente igual al fic pero si hay cierta similitud,

escogí la serie de Inuyasha para redactar la historia por que era la que mas se apegaba a la historia real, me refiero al triangulo kikyoXinuyashaxkagome


End file.
